


Joy

by Nellancholy



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: 300 words of setup for a terrible pun, A shitpost uploaded as a fic, Bad Puns, Gen, easing back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: The real reason Bayonetta fought Rodin.





	Joy

The ashen cigarette smell hung heavy in the air of the Gates of Hell,doing no favors to Bayonetta’s strained nerves. The events of the past few days had been more concerning than the past twenty years combined.

 

Nevertheless,her stride never broke as she walked over to drop yet another golden LP on the bar with a clatter.

 

“Nothing for me now. I just came here to give you this. Now,if you’ll excuse me...”

 

Her attempt to depart rapidly was interrupted by Rodin raising his voice,ever so slightly.

 

“Come on now...you’ve gotta wait while I work on this anyway.” He picked up the LP,turning it between his fingers a few times before setting it aside. “I’ll get to that in a minute. But you...I haven’t seen you so strung out since...well,ever. What is it now?” The tall man leaned over slightly,resting his arms on the bar in an effort to provide a more reassuring presence.

 

Bayonetta sighed,reluctantly turning around to sit on one of the barstools. She took in a deep breath,pinched the bridge of her nose,and exhaled.

 

“It’s that bloody brat. Runs straight through a portal,leads me into bloody Paradiso,and gets kidnapped by two angels in a row.” She scoffed. “And one of them did it by disguising itself as ME. The balls on that thing...Of course,I gave it a right thrashing,but...now the kid’s lost and I haven’t the slightest clue as to where she might be.”

 

Rodin tapped his fingers on the bar. “Well,right now there’s no way but to keep moving forward,is there? You’ve still got that ‘Eyes of the World’ business to take care of. I’m sure the kid’ll be fine. Now,I know that having to fight an angel looking like you to save a kid might be pretty stressful,but...”

 

His lips curled into the slightest hint of a smile. “...there’s no need to _beat yourself up_ over it.”


End file.
